Pra Sempre Na Chuva!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Amar é pouco pra quem tem a chuva. E como ele amava a chuva.


Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Tudo é do Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, mas eu aceito um Neji de aniversário. xD

**Pra Sempre Na Chuva**

_(By.: Anaile-Chan)_

A chuva caia sobre o chão das ruas, levantando o cheiro de poeira, lavando tudo, levando tudo. Caia também sobre as casas, sobre os telhados, trazendo aquela paz mórbida que as chuvas sempre trazem. E caia também sobre mim.

Minhas roupas já haviam se grudado ao meu corpo, meus cabelos respingavam colados á minha nuca e face, meu rosto maculava as límpidas gotinhas de água, que em sua inocência não entendiam por que eram barradas antes de tocar o chão.

A chuva sempre me trazia aquela sensação, aquela vontade de colocar tudo pra fora, aquele sabor inexplicável de ser feliz, e querer que dure pra sempre. Ela me deixava vazio e completo ao mesmo tempo, numa contradição apaixonante. A chuva era meu vicio e minha benção. Eu não era eu quando estava na chuva. Eu não era nada, somente _algo_ em meio à pureza indescritível das gotículas doces.

Eu sabia que você me observava. Eu sempre sei e você sabe. Todos dormiam, mas eu me recusava a sair dali, do meio da rua, e me aconchegar em uma maldita casa cheia de malditos problemas. Não me culpava por estar submetendo você á chuva, de um jeito estranho, eu acreditava que aquelas águas não lhe fariam mal. Pelo menos daquilo eu não precisaria te proteger.

Você caminhou em minha direção, meio hesitante, meio satisfeita por estar na chuva. E como você combinava com a chuva. Tudo em você, desde seu cheiro até a ultima lagrima. Sua roupa estava grudada também, seu cabelo respingava assim como o meu, mas seu rosto não maculava a chuva, tão puro quanto ela.

- É amanha, não é? – A sua voz saiu num tom magoado, amargurado, se sobrepondo ao som de palmas que a chuva fazia ao cair sobre o chão e as casas. Sua voz que sempre era tão baixa e clara.

- É.

Não havia o que ser respondido. Meus olhos, iguais aos seus, te encaravam, sempre analisando todos os movimentos. O seus, por sua vez, se mantinham indecifráveis, algo que depois de muita convivência você conseguiu aprender. Comigo.

- Eu não quero que você vá. – E dessa vez a chuva não me apaziguou tanto quanto eu queria, pois eu sabia que não havia mais somente chuva naqueles olhos tão belos. Havia tristeza em forma de lagrimas. A culpa era minha. Sempre foi.

- Eu não posso escolher. – Sim, eu podia. Podia ter escolhido o famoso 'Eu vou ficar bem. ' Ao invés de deixar claro o que iria acontecer. Mas era iminente, não havia como mudar, não havia lagrimas suficientes, nem suas e nem minhas, que pudessem convencer o destino a voltar atrás.

E depois daquilo as lagrimas correram ainda mais pelo seu rosto puro e você se jogou pra mim, sabendo que eu a pegaria. A sua confiança em mim me atormentava, mas eu queria que você confiasse, por mais errado que parecesse. Os meus braços sempre seriam seus e somente seus, eu não precisei nem assimilar o que acontecia para já me ver envolvendo-a num longo abraço. No mais triste de todos os que já demos. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como a chuva era perfeita.

- Ultimamente, eu tenho pensado... – Minha voz ficou rouca com o cheiro de poeira que emanava dos seus cabelos molhados. E eu adorei a chuva mais uma vez. Em pensar que sempre fazem do sol o maior deus. – Quem ocupará meu lugar?

Ambos os corpos gelados se completavam, e o seu tremia ligeiramente, agora ainda mais depois de minhas palavras. Abracei-a mais forte e você me retribuiu, e eu notei então a ironia da chuva: Por já estar tão molhado, não havia como você me molhar ainda mais com as inúmeras lagrimas que deixavam seus olhos. Era ridículo. Era lindo.

- Quando eu me for, você vai precisar de amor. – Era um fato, você não viveria sem aquilo. Não agora que sabia e que sentia _o que_ era e _como_ era. Suas unhas arranharam a pele de meu peito por cima da camiseta molhada. Você agonizava em meus braços e eu me culpava ainda mais por aquilo. Mas eu tinha absoluta certeza e clareza da sua força. – Alguém precisará iluminar as sombras do seu rosto.

- Você. – Foi à única resposta entrecortada pelo choro. Eu iluminava suas sombras, eu sei. Como me doía saber que outro alguém faria aquilo por mim, mas era necessário. Era preciso. Eu não conseguiria ir sabendo que você não era mais feliz. Eu não conseguiria te deixar. E como eu queria que a chuva me fundisse á você naquele momento. Mas meu deus não fazia milagres. E eu não merecia milagres.

- Eu vou embora. – E aquilo a fez me apertar com todas as forças, provavelmente minha pele devia estar sangrando já que suas unhas me perfuraram, e seu choro era tão triste e tão desesperador que minha barriga ardia colada a sua, sentindo a falta que você me faria antes de você fazê-la. – Se tudo der errado... – Hesitei. – Você conseguiria se virar sozinha?

E seus joelhos fraquejaram, e eu que sempre te segurei com força acabei indo ao chão com você. Na noite chuvosa nós dois ajoelhados nas pedras da rua. Você chorando e eu morrendo. Por deus, como você viveria sem mim? Não que eu esteja sendo egocêntrico, mas eu tenho certeza que você nem respira quando eu não estou. Eu sei por que eu sinto o mesmo. Cada passo para longe de você é um batimento a menos.

- Não vá. – Você suplicou em meu pescoço, quase em meu colo. Suas mãos saíram do meu peito para circundar meu pescoço, enquanto as minhas vagavam pelas suas costas, te agarrando com vontade, te grudando a mim.

- Se eu pudesse iria somente aonde você vai. – Meu sussurro rouco, na sua orelha, te arrepiou, e talvez você estivesse corada com isso. A chuva não nos castigava. Ela não abrandou e nem aumentou, só continuou caindo em ambos, fazendo a sua musica. – No céu ou no inferno. – E eu fechei meus olhos, respirando pesadamente, sentindo seus dedos nos meus cabelos ensopados. – Aonde você for.

E eu odiei o mundo naquele momento. Odiei a vida. Odiei a mim e odiei você. Você sabia que eu não te amava, e eu sabia que você não sentia aquele sentimento por mim. Mas também não era uma atuação. Era forte e verdadeiro. E você era fraca. E eu era falso. Onde estava à lógica naquilo?

- Talvez eu descubra um jeito de voltar, algum dia... Pra cuidar de você. – E você chorou mais, se agarrou em mim como se estivesse caindo em um precipício e somente meu corpo pudesse te manter á salvo. Eu não queria acreditar, mas era verdade. Só eu te protegeria para sempre. Mesmo que eu não voltasse nunca. – Pra te guiar nos seus dias mais negros.

- Eles estão acontecendo. – E você se derramou ainda mais em meu ombro, era torturante te ouvir chorar e não poder dizer o que você queria ouvir. Que eu não iria. Por que eu ia e isso estava te destruindo. Na minha frente. Em meus braços. – Meus dias mais negros serão os que virão depois de hoje. Porque depois de você não há nada.

Eu não iria chorar, eu nunca chorava, mas você sabia que a minha dor era tão indescritível quanto à sua. Eu não diria que te amava e não pediria pra você me esquecer. Você faria a mesma coisa. Pois esquecer é um pedido cruel demais para nossos corpos, nossas mentes. E amar é muito pouco para o que sentimos.

- Se tudo der errado... – Me desloquei um pouco, encostando a cabeça nos seus seios, como um garoto que precisa de atenção. E você escorou a cabeça em meus cabelos, me abraçando de um modo tão protetor e possessivo que me era inebriante. – Eu espero que haja alguém lá que possa me trazer de volta pra você. – E eu realmente esperava. Por que eu vivia somente por você, pra você. Satisfazendo-te e sendo o que você quiser que eu seja. Fazendo-te feliz. A chuva que molhava as minhas costas me dizia que eu estava falhando miseravelmente.

- Se eu pudesse também iria aonde quer que você vá. – A sua voz recuperou um pouco de calma, e eu abracei com mais força. Orgulhava-me tanto de você. E você retribuía o abraço, arranhando minhas costas. Era seu desespero mudo. – Na vida ou na morte eu iria aonde quer que você fosse.

E você levou meu coração. Fugiu com a minha esperança. Mostrou que o meu amor não era nada. Você tinha esse poder de tirar coisas minhas e não devolver, por mais que não soubesse. Mas eu nunca aceitaria que você me tirasse aquele momento e aquela chuva. Eles eram meus, somente meus. Assim como você.

Faltava muito pouco para amanhecer. Muito pouco para o fim. E o céu saia do tom puro negrume para adquirir uma coloração cinza escuro. Nosso momento se aproximava, e a chuva não havia nos abandonado. A chuva. Eu amo a chuva. E você ainda consegue deixá-la a milhares e milhares de passos atrás do seu lugar no meu coração. Mas a chuva me deu uma idéia. A melhor idéia.

- Minha vida e o meu amor ficarão em seu coração e em sua mente. – E eu a soltei, voltando a olhar seus olhos, vermelhos ao se encontrarem aos meus. E as gotas no seu rosto, eu quase havia esquecido o quão linda você era na chuva. Não, isso é mentira, eu nunca esqueceria _nada_ sobre você. – Eu serei a chuva. Eu ficarei pra sempre com você. Eu vou pra onde quer que você vá.

E com minha mão acariciei seu rosto, puxando-o, necessitado, de encontro ao meu. Nossos lábios roçaram e nossos olhos não se desgrudavam, e eu sabia que minha hora havia chego quando seus orbes desapareceram sob seus cílios molhados de chuva. Minha boca encostou-se à sua, naquele gosto de beijo molhado, você logo entreabriu os lábios e virou a cabeça, voltando a me abraçar e se entregando completamente ao beijo. Eu te puxei ainda mais pra mim, não resistindo ao seu gosto e querendo prová-lo com a língua. Nossos lábios dançavam com a chuva, nos mexíamos juntos naquela dança. Apertando-nos com força, nos sentindo. Minhas mãos subiram te agarrando pelos lados, passando sem nenhuma malicia pelo seu colo e segurando seu rosto gelado. Você me puxava pelos cabelos, era louco e convidativo. Era especial. Saiam sons desconexos de nossas gargantas, provando o desejo que crescia dentro de nós. Chupei e mordi seu lábio inferior quando senti sua falta de ar, a minha estava próxima também. Deliciei-me com o seu gemido de puro prazer. Beijei seu queixo, sua bochecha, desci pelo seu pescoço, uma de minhas mãos também desceu para o seu pescoço, sentindo seu coração pulsar sob meus dedos, tão descompassado e fervoroso quanto o meu.

- No céu ou no inferno. – E eu te beijei na boca, olhando as gotas baterem contra sua pele enquanto você me sentia. – Aonde quer que você for. – E contornei seus lábios com os dedos, e me deitei na curva do seu pescoço, e senti o cheiro de poeira que eu tanto amava novamente. – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo. – E te beijei no pescoço, e você estremeceu. Era seu ponto fraco, e eu sabia perfeitamente. Eu te conhecia. Não precisava nem das longas horas de prazer que passamos juntos para que eu soubesse daquilo. Pois seu pescoço era o lugar que você esfregava quando sentia algo bom, ou algo ruim. No sofá da sala, no seu quarto. Na chuva comigo. – Eu vou pra onde quer que você vá. – E suas lágrimas caíram novamente sob seus cílios delicados. Se unindo a chuva, fazendo gota em seu queixo, e indo de encontro ao chão de pedras. A chuva era perfeita em tudo em sua simplicidade. E eu amava a chuva. – Se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha.

- Eu sou. – Você sussurrou. Um primeiro sorriso triste tomando seus lábios trêmulos e vermelhos, implorando por outro beijo enquanto as palmas da chuva ainda batiam ao chão. – Sua. Pra você levar aonde quiser. Pra sempre.

Era justo já que eu seria seu pela eternidade. Mas eu sabia o que você queria dizer com aquilo. A contradição da felicidade e da tristeza. Da alegria e da dor. Eu conseguia sentir aquela contradição em mim, naquela hora. Como eu queria te amar mais uma vez. Mas me contive em somente te roubar outro beijo avassalador, de tirar o fôlego. O ultimo beijo na chuva. O _nosso_ ultimo beijo na chuva.

Eu me levantei depois. A maldita hora havia chegado. Não houve mais abraços e nem mais beijos. Só houve a chuva caindo sobre o chão das ruas, levantando o cheiro de poeira, lavando tudo, levando tudo. Levando-me e deixando você. Caindo também sobre as casas, sobre os telhados, trazendo aquela paz que agora habitava meu coração e que eu deixava com o seu. E caia também sobre mim e sobre você. E como eu amava a chuva.

(...)

Duas semanas calmas e dedicadas somente á minha casa. Meu coração doía de dia e se destruía a noite. O gosto dele reinava em meus lábios que já estavam secos de tanta falta. Mas nós dois sabíamos o que aconteceria se ele fosse embora. E ele não tinha escolha.

Não havia chovido desde aquele dia. A calmaria era sufocante, e eu queria saber onde ele estava e porque não deixava o meu céu cinza. E eu precisava tanto dele naqueles dias negros e ensolarados que se faziam. Negros somente em mim.

Eu estava na floricultura, acariciando levemente com os dedos aquelas lindas rosas negras que pareciam tão tristes quanto eu. Foi quando eu ouvi alto e claro um trovão. Era o inicio do meu fim. E meu coração se encheu de alegria e de tristeza. Mas aquilo era melhor do que a duvida.

A chuva se iniciou fraca, e eu saí pela porta de vidro da floricultura levando apenas uma rosa negra nas mãos. Não abri guarda chuva nenhum. Eu queria senti-lo. Eu sabia que ele estava comigo. A chuva. Eu sempre amei a chuva porque ele amava a chuva.

As gotas escorriam do meu rosto como lagrimas, e logo as palmas começaram. Eu seguia meu caminho calmamente, o aumento da chuva não me impedia apenas me fortalecia ainda mais. Dava-me mais coragem de continuar seguindo. Indo adiante com aquele maravilhoso suicídio que era viver.

Avistei meu prédio e amaldiçoei-me por ter que entrar. Eu era adulta. Morava sozinha á duas semanas, mas as roupas dele ainda estavam lá. Do mesmo jeito que o lado da cama que o pertencia permaneceria para sempre sem ninguém. Esperando por ele. Mesmo que ele nunca viesse.

Entrei no prédio, o porteiro cochilava, sorri fracamente para ele e subi pelo elevador. Eu ficava no ultimo andar. Era onde melhor se ouvia a chuva. Senti o gosto dele em meus lábios quando girei a maçaneta da porta. Meus 27 anos pareciam 15 com aquela expectativa e eu logo á encontrei. Estava no chão, intacta, e quando meus dedos á tocaram seu papel branco logo se molhou. Tê-la em minhas mãos era ainda pior do que saber que eu iria tê-la um dia. Mas o dia havia chegado. E o momento era aquele.

Sentei-me no nosso sofá bege e abri a carta. Palavras, palavras, palavras. Aquela maldita embolação que só aumentava meu desespero cego e mudo. E então. Finalmente. A frase. A facada em meu coração já despedaçado. Era o que eu previa, eu sei, mas ainda assim havia esperança de que algo pudesse mudar. Não era novidade eu estar enganada. Eu sempre errava. A chuva apertou ainda mais do lado de fora.

Uma náusea sobre humana se instalou em mim, e antes que eu pudesse sentir as lágrimas deixarem meu rosto, eu já tinha largado a rosa negra e a carta, e corrido na direção do banheiro, vomitando minha dor, minha tristeza, meu desespero, minha agonia. Quando acabou em me sentei em frente ao vaso, sentindo meu corpo doer e sentindo também as gotas de chuva que haviam me acompanhado para dentro de casa. Ele estava comigo em cada gota. Coloquei a mão sobre meu ventre e chorei. Jogada e despedaçada no piso branco do banheiro enquanto a flor negra lia a maldita carta caída ao chão.

'_Hyuuga Hinata, _

_Eu poderia te dizer tantas coisas sobre a vida, sobre sofrimento e alegria, mas eu acho que você já sabe de tudo isso, não é? Mandaram-me escrever a carta, por que de todos, eu sou o mais próximo de você. Eu sei que não preciso dizer isso, e sei que você já tem idéia do que aconteceu, mas eu te amo tanto que não quero te deixar na duvida com alguma coisa. Sei que isso a mataria. Sei que está matando. Mas é preciso. Perdoe-me depois, agora eu tenho que seguir o protocolo._

**É com desprazer que lamentamos informar que o Joounin Hyuuga Neji foi morto em ação na noite do dia 22 de novembro de 2009. O corpo está sob destroços e ainda não foi encontrado. Lamentamos a falta de velório. Atenciosamente, AMBU. **

_Eu sei tudo o que vocês sofreram e tudo o que enfrentaram, com seu pai e com o preconceito. Eu sei tudo que aconteceu e o quanto vocês lutaram para continuar. Sei que o que vocês sentiam extravasava o sentido do amor. Distorcia-o. E sei que era _tudo_ pra vocês. E foi tudo durante anos. Quem me dera sentisse algo assim. _

_Bom, ele conversou comigo na noite anterior, e me pediu uma coisa estranha que eu deveria passar pra você. Você sabe como ele sempre me achou meio idiota, não é? Então ele escreveu e eu colei aí em baixo pra você ler. Espero que você entenda, porque eu fiquei completamente perdido. _

_Meus sinceros pêsames, Uzumaki Naruto. '_

**- "No céu ou no inferno. Na vida ou na morte. Pra sempre na chuva." – (N&H)**


End file.
